


The Pharaoh's Hands

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [32]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Yugi thinks about his partner's hands (and how they touch him).Takes place in the same universe as "Whom the King Loves".The callouses on Atem's hands surprised Yugi at first.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266368
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	The Pharaoh's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:  
> 1\. Love (100 YGO Themes)
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.

The callouses on Atem's hands surprised Yugi at first. He'd never imagined a king doing the kind of work that toughened skin, but Atem had only laughed and explained about chariot reins and training for war. Atem's hands have held spear and bow, sword and shield. His hands have hunted, drawn blood. Taken lives.

Knowing these hands -- strong, graceful, deft -- are capable of such violence makes their gentleness now enough to steal Yugi's breath. Atem's hands touch Yugi with reverence, with awe. Each caress is a declaration, a testament of devotion, a promise.

For Yugi, Atem's hands hold only love.


End file.
